Haru Haru
by Ukki Kirkland
Summary: Songfic sur la chanson 'Haru Haru' de Bigbang, qui ne va pas très bien avec l'histoire, mais enfin !   Comment réagirait Arthur après que l'amour de sa vie l'ait laissé ? Désolée du résumé. US x UK, yaoiiii


**Song-fic ''Haru Haru'' de BIGBANG sur Axis Power HETALIA World Series**

**Titre : Haru Haru**

**Personnage(s) / Couple(s) principal/aux : Amérique (Alfred F. Jones) et Angleterre (Arthur Kirkland.) Mention du Japon (Kiku Honda).**

**Genre : Romance...**

**

* * *

**

Il rentra chez lui en pleurs, désespéré. Il laissa son manteau noir glisser et tomber en masse difforme sur le plancher, en tombant à ses côtés. Ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas, et ça le mettait en rage, il se sentait faible, impuissant, mais surtout idiot.

Son appartement sombre et froid lui semblait si vide. Un éclair frappa le sol au dehors et il crut apercevoir sa silhouette dans la lumière vive qui avait emplie la pièce un court instant. Il profita du tonnerre pour pousser un hurlement déchirant, en cachant son visage entre ses mains.

_**YEAH  
Finalement je réalise que je ne suis rien sans toi.  
J'ai eu tort, pardonne moi.**_

Il replia ses jambes vers son torse, levant ses yeux verts au plafond. Quelques semaines plus tôt, _il_ lui murmurait doucement à l'oreille qu'il adorait ses yeux…et maintenant, quand _il_ les regardait, un éclat peiné entravait les siens. Et ça, il le remarquait bien.

_**Mon coeur brisé est comme une vague.**_**  
**

Et _lui_…_il _avait des yeux océan, aussi bleus que le ciel, et un éclat de joie y était toujours présent, renforcé par ses grands sourires que le blond aimait tant…

Il les aimait autant que ses cheveux d'or rebelles, que ses grandes mains puissantes, ses longues jambes…

_**Mon coeur secoué est comme le vent.**_

Il se rappela encore quelques souvenirs, déchirant son cœur en morceau comme chaque fois que ça lui arrivait. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, ces bribes de mémoire étant la dernière chose le rattachant à _lui_, tout le reste s'étant envolé avec le reste d'espoir que tout recommence…

_**Mon coeur a disparu comme de la fumée.**_

Sauf qu'il savait tous ces espoirs vains, tout comme les regards désespérés, parfois tendres, parfois noirs, qu'il lui avait envoyé. Arthur soupira, les larmes toujours présentes, et se releva, les jambes tremblantes.

Il tâtait le mur d'une main à la recherche de l'interrupteur, l'autre étant collée contre sa poitrine. Elle lui faisait affreusement mal, _son _nom repassait encore et toujours dans sa tête.

_**Il ne peut pas être effacé comme un tatouage.**_

Il l'avait perdu…le pocesseur de ce nom magnifique ne voulait plus de lui. Une erreur de parcours c'était glissée dans leur histoire, une histoire que l'Anglais n'aurait jamais espérée avant ce jour merveilleux ou ils s'étaient embrassés sous la neige un soir à New York.

Il ferma ses yeux en serrant les poings, avançant dans sa cuisine maintenant éclairée. Il serra les dents en frappant le mur de toutes ses forces, pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que ses poings soient en sang.

_**Je soupire profondément comme si la terre allait céder**_

Il arrêta de taper et se jeta par terre, en sanglots. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Alfred l'avait-il laissé tombé ? Lui qui l'avait élevé, qui l'avait toujours supporté…

Il soupira en fermant sa main, sentant le sang glisser goutte par goutte vers le sol.

_**Il n'y a que de la poussière qui s'accumule dans mon esprit**_**  
**

Il hurla son nom dans la nuit, encore et encore, jusqu'à en perdre le souffle.

- Alfred…America…pourquoi ? fit-il entre deux respirations.

Quatorze jours qu'il l'avait laissé sur le bord de sa maison, après une conférence. Quatorze jours que l'Angleterre se posait en vain cette question, se détruisant toujours un peu plus.

_**(Say goodbye)**_**  
**

Il refusait de rester dans l'ignorance, mais Alfred l'évitait. Il ne l'avait presque pas revu depuis leur séparation, et le blond ne retournait pas ses appels. Arthur s'étendit sur le plancher froid, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

_**Je pense que je ne serai pas capable de vivre encore un jour sans toi  
Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre je réussirai à vivre avec mes sentiments**_

Il se leva à nouveau, et marcha silencieusement jusqu'à la cuisine pour se prendre un verre d'eau, la gorge sèche d'avoir trop crié. Il n'entendait pas les coups de plus en plus puissants sur sa porte. Ni les appels de la personne de l'autre côté de celle-ci. Ou peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas entendre, perdu dans son nuage de souvenirs d'Amérique.

_**Tu ne réponds rien quand j'hurle "Tu me manques"  
J'y ai cru avec cet espoir vain, mais maintenant c'est inutile**_**  
**

_- Tiens, c'est pour notre anniversaire._

_- Notre…anniversaire…?_

_- Bien, oui…ça fait un an qu'on est ensemble aujourd'hui Alfred._

_La figure des USA pâlit considérablement. Comment avait-il pu oublier quelque chose de si important ? Quel imbécile il faisait…_

_**Est-ce que c'est à propos de cette personne derrière toi ?  
Est-ce qu'elle t'a fait pleurer ?  
Ma chère, est-ce que tu peux me voir ?**_

_- Je…heu…_

_- Tu…as oublié n'est-ce pas…?_

_Le blond aux yeux bleus baissa les yeux en se mordant la lèvre._

_- Arthur, je suis désolé ! Ça m'est sorti de la tête !_

- …_c'est pas grave…_

_- Arrête. J'le vois bien dans tes yeux que tu as de la peine._

_En disant ces mots, il agrippa doucement la main de son amoureux, plongeant ses yeux océans dans la forêt des siens._

_**Est-ce que tu as oublié complètement ?  
Je suis inquiet, je ressens de l'anxiété parce que je ne peux pas obtenir ce que je désire ni réussir à te parler  
Je passe de longues nuits tout seul à tenter d'effacer mes sentiments des milliers de fois**_

_- Tu serais mieux avec quelqu'un qui a le mérite d'avoir assez de mémoire pour se rappeler du jour fantastique ou il a touché tes lèvres pour la première fois._

_- Alfred…_

_Contrairement à son caractère habituel survolté, l'Amérique pouvait être très doux avec Arthur quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux, il étonnait beaucoup le blond par ce comportement._

_- Je savais que tu ne t'en rappellerais pas… c'est pas grave…tu n'as qu'à payer pour le magnifique rendez-vous d'anniversaire que tu m'offre aujourd'hui alors._

- …_on peut bouffer dans un fast-food ?_

_**Ne regarde pas derrière toi et pars  
Ne me retrouve pas à nouveau et vis  
Parce que je n'ai pas de regrets de t'avoir aimé**_

À ces souvenirs, les larmes d'Arthur recommencèrent à couler de plus belle. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Pourquoi ça ne fonctionnait plus.

Le verre lui glissa des mains et se fracassa par terre, éclatant en quelques dizaines de morceaux que l'Anglais regarda s'éparpiller, perdu.

Au bruit de verre cassé, les coups sur la porte redoublèrent d'intensité, et le blond les entendit enfin, fixant l'entrée de ses grands yeux verres, sourcils haussés.

_**Garde seulement les bons souvenirs  
D'une certaine façon je peux le supporter  
D'une certaine façon je peux me relever**_

Il alla ouvrir en tentant en vain de sécher ses larmes, se demandant qui pouvait bien être chez lui à cette heure. À part le Japon, avec qui il entretenait des bonnes relations, il avait peu d'amis. À vrai dire, il n'en avait plus depuis le départ d'Amérique.

En ouvrant à son visiteur, il eut l'effet d'un coup de couteau en plein cœur, voyant une paire d'yeux bleus inquiets plonger sur lui, brillants à cause des larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ceux-ci.

_**Tu devrais être heureuse si tu vis comme ça  
Jour après jour je deviens terne**_

Ils se fixaient sans rien dire, l'un soulagé de voir que l'Angleterre allait bien, l'autre surpris de voir l'Amérique devant lui.

- A…Alfred…

- Arthur ! J'étais tellement inquiet tu peux pas savoir ! J'ai essayé de t'appeler toute la journée ! Si tu savais !

Le héro se jeta dans les bras de son ami, qui ne bougea pas d'un poil, seulement stupéfait. Il murmura encore son nom, comme pour vérifier qu'il ne disparaîtrait pas devant lui.

- Je…je m'excuse Arthur…j'ai…

_**Oh my girl  
Je pleure, pleure  
Tu es tout ce que j'ai  
Au revoir**_

Les deux pleuraient, maintenant silencieux. Alfred lâcha Arthur, qui tremblait et tenait sur ses jambes par miracle.

Le plus vieux brisa le silence, d'un simple :

- Pourquoi..?

Alfred baissa les yeux, se cachant derrière ses lunettes.

- Parce que…parce que je me dis que tu mérite bien mieux que moi, murmura-t-il doucement. Quelqu'un de moins stupide…

_**SI un jour on se croise dans la rue  
Fait comme si tu ne m'avais pas vu et continue de marcher**_

- S…sérieusement ?

- Oui…je…je suis désolé ! Je regrette tellement Arthur ! Depuis l'autre jour j'arrête pas de penser à toi…à nous, à me demander pourquoi j'ai agis comme ça…j'ai pris peur…peur qu'un jour tu te tannes de moi, et que…que tu te trouves quelqu'un de mieux.

- Mais…Alfred…

Le blond fondit en larmes, réalisant que son ami l'aimait toujours, qu'il était simplement tout aussi effrayé que lui à l'idée de le perdre. Ses jambes lâchèrent et il tomba sur le sol à nouveau, les yeux écarquillés.

_**Si tu te mets à penser à nos souvenirs  
Je pourrai venir te chercher secrètement**_

_Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils se souriaient, profitant de la pause au milieu de leur conférence pour s'échanger un court baiser, pendant que les autres étaient ailleurs. _

_- Alors…quels sont tes plans pour après la conférence ? lui murmura timidement Arthur à l'oreille._

_- Je pensais aller manger quelques burgers et ensuite aller m'acheter les nouveaux Marvel…_

_- Oh…d'accord…_

_L'Amérique lui envoya un sourire en coin alors que le blond faisait la moue._

_- Mais…si tu as autre chose à me proposer…je peux facilement modifier mon horaire…_

_**Sois toujours heureuse avec lui  
Je n'aurai jamais une façon de penser différente  
Même le plus petit regret ne sera jamais oublié  
S'il te plaît vis bien même si je me sens jaloux**_

_- Alfred ? On mange…_

_- Naaann ! J'veux pas manger ta cuisine !_

_L'Angleterre soupira, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait sa cuisine ?_

_- Tu ne peux pas ENCORE manger de la malbouffe ! Tu vas devenir gros !_

_- Et…heu…tu m'aimeras encore si je deviens gros ?_

_- Ça dépend du degré de surpoids…_

_- Est-ce que je peux me faire à dîner ?_

_Le blond haussa un sourcil en posant ses mains sur ses hanches._

_- Pourquoi ? Je t'ai préparé à manger et…_

_- Mais j'veux pas mourir d'intoxication alimentaire-euh !_

_**Tu devras toujours être comme ce ciel lumineux  
Comme ce nuage blanc  
TU devras toujours sourire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé**_

_Il soupira en prenant une moue boudeuse et baissa les yeux avant de se diriger vers sa chambre._

_- Fais comme tu veux alors…_

_- Arthuuur !_

_Il ne se retourna pas mais fut ralentit par les bras de son ami qui s'enroulèrent autour de son torse._

_- J'peux te manger toi ?_

_L'Angleterre rougit fortement en entendant la phrase de son ami, qui le retenait. Il sourit doucement en murmurant :_

_- J'ai dis fais comme tu veux._

_**Ne regarde pas derrière toi et pars  
Ne me retrouve pas à nouveau et vis  
Parce que je n'ai pas de regrets de t'avoir aimé  
Garde seulement les bons souvenirs**_

L'Amérique le rattrapa avant que ses genoux frôlent le sol et l'y déposa précautionneusement. Il se mordit la lèvre avec frustration. La cause de l'état d'Arthur, c'était lui. C'était sa faute s'il avait l'air si dévasté, anéanti.

- Je suis désolé…C'est ma faute…Arthur…

- …je t'aime…

Alfred le serra contre lui, et le blond se blottit contre lui en lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait plusieurs autres fois.

_**D'une certaine façon je peux le supporter  
D'une certaine façon je peux me relever  
Tu devrais être heureuse si tu vis comme ça**_**  
**_**Jour après jour je deviens terne**_

- Je t'aime aussi...je regrette…si tu savais…

- …tu n'as plus besoin de le regretter, non ? On…va redevenir comme avant…n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sur que oui…je ne te laisserai plus jamais tomber…je t'aime…

_**J'espère que ton coeur se sent soulagé**_

Le sourire qu'Alfred lui fit à ce moment précis rassura complètement Arthur, qui retrouva un mince sourire et colla son front contre celui de son ami.

- Plus jamais…

_- I'll never leave you alone again, _si tu préfère...

_**S'il te plaît oublie moi et vis**_

Sans pouvoir résister plus longtemps, Iggy plaqua sa bouche contre celle des USA en posant une main sur sa joue et l'autre sur sa nuque. Le blond le serra contre lui en répondant au baiser avec passion, profitant de la douceur de ces lèvres chaudes et sucrées, il se demandait pourquoi même, elles ne devraient pas être aussi alléchantes avec la nourriture étrange que l'homme ingurgitait.

_**Ces larmes vont complètement sécher**_**  
**

Leur baiser sembla durer une éternité, et ils furent déçus de se lâcher pour reprendre leur souffle, la tête d'Arthur plongée dans le cou d'Alfred, respirant cette odeur qu'il aimait temps, qui lui rappelait encore les temps anciens ou l'Amérique lui appartenait totalement.

_**Les jours vont passer**_**  
**

Le cadet détacha la ceinture du blond et retira lentement sa veste en reprenant possession de ses lèvres enflammées qui murmuraient son nom avec tendresse. Arthur l'arrêta un instant pour se reculer et admirer ses yeux bleus.

- On serait pas mieux ailleurs ? murmura Amérique, à bout de souffle.

- Fais ce que tu veux…

Les deux se sourirent et l'américain se releva en attrapant la main de son amoureux pour le remettre sur ses pieds. Il profita de la stabilité de l'anglais pour parsemer son visage de baisers volés.

_**Ca ferait moins mal si on ne s'était jamais rencontré  
J'espère que tu enfouiras cette promesse qu'on s'était faîte de rester ensemble pour toujours baby  
Je prie pour toi**__  
_

Il arracha presque la cravate de son ami qui retira sa veste timidement en reculant vers sa chambre à coucher en traînant l'Amérique par la main, une main si douce…

- Alfred…

- Arthur ?

- Je t'aime…

- Je sais…je suis désolé…

- Et maintenant tais-toi et embrasse-moi.

Il ne se fit pas prier pour goûter à nouveau sa sucrerie favorite, avide comme un enfant devant un plat de bonbons tendu par sa mère. Ses mains glacées parcoururent le torse brûlant d'Arthur sous sa chemise.

_**Ne regarde pas derrière toi et pars  
Ne me retrouve pas à nouveau et vis  
Parce que je n'ai pas de regrets de t'avoir aimé**_

Ils étaient enfin arrivés près de la porte et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre en continuant de s'embrasser, Alfred plaquant Arthur contre un mur. Le dominant par sa taille, il lui murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille en glissant ses doigts sur sa joue encore trempée.

_**Garde seulement les bons souvenirs  
D'une certaine façon je peux le supporter  
D'une certaine façon je peux me relever**_

L'Angleterre l'approcha du lit en le poussant doucement, jusqu'à l'y faire tomber pour se placer par-dessus lui avec un rougissement sévère. Il retira le haut d'Alfred en l'embrassant à nouveau, râlant légèrement sous les caresses de son amant.

_**Tu devrais être heureuse si tu vis comme ça  
Jour après jour je deviens terne**_

- Arthur ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis content d'être venu.

- Tu étais mieux de venir…

Ils s'embrassèrent plus tendrement et l'Amérique en profita pour faire rouler Iggy à ses côtés et reprendre le contrôle, s'attaquant maintenant à ses pantalons.

_**[Désolé pour le mensonge, Min Young t'aimais vraiment beaucoup]**_**  
**

Le lendemain, Arthur se réveilla beaucoup plus tard qu'à son habitude et en vit la cause en ouvrant les yeux, étant nez à nez avec Alfred qui ronflait joyeusement. Le blond sourit doucement en caressant son visage endormi, avant de poser un court baiser sur ses lèvres bien trop tentantes pour un réveil. L'Amérique grogna légèrement en fronçant les sourcils et l'anglais eut la gentillesse de ne pas éclater de rire.

_**Ne regarde pas derrière toi et pars  
Ne me retrouve pas à nouveau et vis  
Parce que je n'ai pas de regrets de t'avoir aimé**_

- Bon matin, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il glissa ses doigts sur les côtes de son ami en mordillant son oreille dans le but qu'il se réveille.

- Alfred…il est passé midi…t'as assez dormi…

- Rgnheuhh…

À la réponse très explicative de son ange, Arthur sourit et sortit du lit, agrippant une paire de boxers au passage, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il se prépara un déjeuner rapide et l'avala en vitesse (Sans en faire pour l'américain car il savait que ce dernier refuserait d'en manger) pour aller réveiller son blond pour de bon.

_**Garde seulement les bons souvenirs  
D'une certaine façon je peux le supporter  
D'une certaine façon je peux me relever**_

- Alfreeeeeeeeeed ! s'écria-t-il en entrant dans sa chambre.

Aucune réponse de l'Amérique qui s'était débarrassé de ses couvertures et dormait en étoile, sur le ventre, nu comme un ver.

- T'es pas drôle. Et tu pourrais t'habiller au moins.

Il lança les vêtements d'Alfred sur lui et s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés. Il lui balança l'oreiller à la figure en soupirant. Le jeune homme porta une main à son visage en râlant.

- Mais t'as pas fini ? J'veux do…oh ! Arthur !

Il s'assit avec un grand sourire.

_**Tu devrais être heureuse si tu vis comme ça  
Jour après jour je deviens terne**_

- Tu croyais que c'était qui, idiot ?

- Je sais pas, Canada peut-être.

Arthur sourit et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il lui conseilla de s'habiller en mordant sa lèvre espièglement.

- T'es trop de bonne humeur pour un matin, bâilla l'américain.

- Avec la nuit que j'ai passée, chantonna le blond, j'ai des raisons d'être heureux.

_**Oh girl  
Je pleure, pleure  
Tu es tout ce que j'ai  
Au revoir**_

Alfred rougit fortement avec un sourire en coin et enfila ses vêtements en vitesse pour sortir de la chambre à vitesse grand V, laissant sur place un anglais étonné.

- Tu ne viens pas de dire que je suis trop de bonne humeur pour le matin ? Tu t'es vu détaler comme un lapin ?

Il rigola joyeusement en suivant son blond qui fouillait dans les armoires pour se faire un bol de céréales. Il se blottit contre son dos en murmurant son nom.

_**OH ! Mon amour  
Ne mens pas, ne mens pas  
Tu es mon coeur  
Adieu**_

- Moui ?

Il plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de son amant et se dit qu'il avait retrouvé son bonheur et qu'il ne le laisserait pas s'échapper de nouveau. Arthur tourna le visage d'Alfred pour qu'il soit face à lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se décolla du blond quelques secondes plus tard en lui murmurant ;

- Alfred…je t'aime.

* * *

**Ukki : J'ai…j'ai fini TT^TT**

**Italie : Vee~**

**Ukki : Enfin TT^TT**

**Italie : Vee~**

**Ukki : J'aime tes phrases sophistiquées Italie.**

**P-S : La chanson ''Haru Haru'' vient du groupe coréen BIGBANG qui est assez populaire. Je pense que les paroles vont mieux avec le début de la fiction mais bon…**

**P-P-S : Plus de 3000 mots ! Yay ! Et lui je l'aime bien en plus 3**


End file.
